


Sweet Lies from Honeyed Lips

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bad Flirting, Bad Liar, Baker Tony Stark, Bakery, Donuts, Donutverse, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Firefighters, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Bucky knows he's attracted to Tony from the first moment he sees him... but the baker across the street is hiding something, he can tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> Prompt: Firefighter!Bucky/Baker!Tony AU. Bucky is a firefighter Lieutenant who often enjoys making mischief, arguing w/ Fire Chief Fury, and hanging out with his fire Captain/Best Friend Steve and the other firefighters in their Company. He spends his days fighting fires, flirting with danger and razzing the Stark Police Department. Everything is going great until a flashy new bakery arrives in town turning Bucky's world upside down. The Iron & Hearth bakery brings delectable, decadent treats and quickly becomes the firehouses new hot spot. But it isn't just the tasty treats that's got Bucky in a whirl, it's the tasty looking Baker.
> 
> I'm so sorry this couldn't be longer but I wanted to get it out at least mostly on time! I hope you enjoy, Dream! You deserve only the best!

 “Special delivery,” a cheery voice rang through the fire station.

Bucky poked his head out into the loading bay to see the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes upon coming up beside the truck. In his arms was a stack of white boxes.

“Donuts,” the brunet man with an artful goatee said with a grin. “We just opened up across the street and I wanted to bring some by as a ‘Get to Know You’ kind of thing but also, you know, as a thank you. For your service.”

Well, far be it from Bucky to ever resist a beautiful man with baked goods.

“I’ll show you the kitchen,” he said, painting on his best devil-may-care smile and lifting the stack of boxes right out of the man’s hands.  The tops were stamped with a logo of a brick oven and the name ‘Iron & Hearth Bakery’. “Of course, I can’t guarantee any of the other guys will be getting a chance at these. I’m Bucky, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Tony. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, trust me, the pleasure is _all_ mine,” Bucky purred as he let his gaze wander suggestively down the other man’s frame and then back up again.

The man’s eyes lit up happily.

“Well, well, I didn’t expect to get anything in exchange for my donuts,” he said with a grin, “but I guess I would be open to taking your number.”

Thank. Fucking. _God_. Bucky’s flirting didn’t always go over so well with some men and he’d been _really_ hoping it would here. Also, he couldn’t afford to have any more complaints filed against him with Chief Fury.

“I think that can be arranged,” he said with a grin as he opened the door into the main station with his hip. “Let me just set these down and I’ll get you my card.”

“Ooo, a _card_ ,” Tony said teasingly. “How professional.”

Bucky’s grin turned salacious.

“Oh, you want to see professional? Maybe I should show you the pole after-“

“Bucky!”

The fireman didn’t drop the donut boxes, but it was a close thing. He glared at Sam.

“If these donuts wound up on the floor instead of in my stomach, I would be _so_ pissed at you.”

“Those are donuts?” Sam asked, with sudden intent interest. “What kind?”

“Uh, I packed up a selection,” Tony said. “It’s all the usual stuff; glazed, old-fashioned cake, chocolate, blueberry, a few cream-filled.”

Sam snagged the top-most box from Bucky’s pile and opened it as they continued down the hall.

“God, these smell _amazing_ ,” he gushed, snagging a blueberry and taking a big bite. He moaned. “ _Fuck_ yes. Did you make these? Please tell me you made these and you’re bringing more.”

Bucky juggled the remaining boxes into one arm so he could snag a donut, too.

“Tony’s a baker at the new shop across the street,” he answered before the other man had a chance to.

Sam laughed.

“That explains why you’re all but trying to prostitute yourself out to him, then. You always were a sucker for food.”

Bucky hummed happily in response.

“You know what they say, Sam. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m a baker, then,” Tony said, though his smile was a bit stiff.

Bucky assumed it was because of his and Sam’s banter. He was wrong.

.

..

…

..

.

“Hey, I’m looking for Tony, the baker?” Bucky asked at the counter of Iron & Hearth.

The high-school age kid behind the register gave him an odd look.

“I’m sorry, bu-“

“Bucky!” Tony burst out of the double doors to the bakery’s kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but looked as if he’d thrown flour all over his shoulders. “Sorry I was running late. Thanks for being willing to meet me here for our date.”

Bucky grinned.

“Sure thing. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Uh, Mr. Tony?” the kid behind the counter asked. “Why are you covered in flour?”

“Because, _Peter_ , I’m a _baker_. It’s a professional hazard. And I thought I told you it was just Tony. None of this ‘Mr.’ business, okay?”

“But-“

“Wish I could stay and chat, really, but as you can see I have a _date_ with a very hot fireman and we really need to get going. Bye now!”

Tony all but pulled Bucky out of the shop. Bucky was just glad to know he was eager for their date.

.

..

…

..

.

“Um, who are you?”

The dark-skinned man who was rolling out dough looked up at Bucky’s question, only to straighten and grip his rolling pin more firmly.

“This area is for employees only. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to step back into the front of the store, sir.”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder uncertainly, then down at the orchids in his hands.

“I’m sorry, I was looking for Tony. He said he was at work. I thought I’d surprise him.”

The man snorted and set aside his rolling pin before wiping his hands on his apron.

“You must be Bucky, then. The firefighter?”

“Yeah. I just got off shift and thought I’d stop by. Did Tony leave early or something?”

“Tony _never_ leaves early,” the man said with a laugh. He held out his hand for Bucky to shake. “I’m James, by the way, but if Tony’s talked about me at all, it’ll be as Rhodey. I don’t know why you’re looking for him in _here_. Come on, I’ll take you to his office.”

Confused, Bucky trailed after the man. Office? Tony had an office? He hadn’t mentioned that in any of their conversations so far.

“Uh, sure.”

Rhodey sent him a smile over his shoulder before pounding his fist against a plain door set in the hallway beside the kitchen.

“Hey, Tones! Get your ass out here! Your loverboy is looking for you!”

There was a crash from inside, followed by what sounded like hurried scrambling before the door was flung open to reveal Tony. The room was strewn with pieces of equipment and paperwork and a desk chair lay on its side, one wheel still spinning.

“Bucky!” Tony cried, eyes wide and looking a bit wild. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, brought you flowers. I checked the kitchen but-“

“Right, yes. I’m just doing some… recipes! I’m writing up new recipes, is all. I see you met Rhodey, our _other_ baker. He’s just helping me out, is all. So I can get the recipes done.”

Bucky stared at him for a long moment.

“…Right.”

.

..

…

..

.

“So you know I know you’re not _actually_ a baker, right?” Bucky finally asked.

Tony froze like a deer caught in the headlights, ridiculous chef’s hat lopsided on his head as he placed a pie on the counter of the fire station’s kitchen. His nervous laugh sounded a bit shrill.

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m a baker. You’ve seen me at work!”

Bucky gave him his best deadpan stare.

“I’ve never actually seen you make anything there, you know. You’re never in the kitchen unless I text you and tell you I’m coming first.  You can’t even tell me half of the ingredients that were in the sable cookies you brought over last week. Come on, babe, I’m not stupid. You’re like the manager or something, right?”

Tony looked panicked for a moment before he deflated, shoulders slumping.

“I’m the owner,” he said morosely. “Rhodey’s the baker, the _only_ baker.”

“So why would you say you were?”

“Okay, in my defense, you assumed it first, when I brought those donuts over. You’re the one who told Sam I made them.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Sure, alright. So then why didn’t you just correct me then?”

Tony shifted uncomfortably before looking away and mumbling something under his breath.

“What?”

“Because you wanted me to be,” Tony said again, louder, turning to glare at Bucky. “Sam said that’s why you were interested in me, for the food, and you _agreed_. What was I supposed to do? Bucky, I can burn _water_. I once tried to make an omelet for a friend of mine and it took me _three hours_ to achieve something that wasn’t more recognizable as _charcoal_.”

Bucky gaped, but he could see the way Tony was pulling up his walls, bracing himself for rejection and pain and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Tony, babe, no. That was- That was all a joke. I mean, yeah, I _love_ food. You’ve seen me eat. That should be obvious. The number of calories we burn on a single, routine call is ridiculous. Of course I like to eat. But… That has nothing to do with _you_ , okay? I like you for _you_.”

“You don’t even know me,” Tony denied. “I’ve been _lying_ to you this whole time.”

Bucky waffled a bit.

“Maybe about being a baker, yeah, but I’m pretty sure that’s the only thing and it was a piss poor job, anyway. I know you love to tinker with the equipment in the kitchen, make it better. I know you and your dad fight all the time but it’s mostly for show and there’s always, _always_ a cop car in the area when it’s time for you to close up for the night. I know you think roses are cliché and you’d do anything for your best friend. I _do_ know you, Tony… and, if you’re open to it, I’d like to keep getting to know you more. I don’t want this coming between us. That’s why I said something.”

Something like hope had bled into Tony’s honey-colored eyes and Bucky was relieved to see it.

“You’re not mad?”

Bucky snorted.

“Nah. Maybe if it’d been a bit less obvious, but… no. You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you’re gonna get me going.”

Tony swatted his arm, but he was still grinning.

“And it wasn’t _that_ obvious, okay? I was really trying.”

Bucky laughed as he pulled Tony in close and kissed him soundly. He pressed their foreheads together so he could look into the other man’s eyes.

“Have I told you how attracted I am to terrible liars?”

Tony’s squawk of indignation only made him laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed at the moment. I will update and make changes once my betas have had a chance to go through it.


End file.
